


A Witch To Love

by Theproductofhate



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Blood, Captain America - Freeform, Fluff, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Witch - Freeform, concussion, injuries, pss don't tell Thor, the one time Loki let it slip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theproductofhate/pseuds/Theproductofhate
Summary: After Bucky got hurt on a mission, he is brought to the hospital ward of the Stark tower. Loki and Steve, both concerned, wont leave his side but there is only one of them who needs to see him the most.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	A Witch To Love

**Author's Note:**

> I really suck at summaries so I guess we'll just have to live with it.

It wasn't often that Tony took Bucky on missions with them because even though Steve had convinced him months ago that he wasn't the Winter Soldier anymore, that Bucky wasn't under Hydras control anymore, he still didn't trust him. After all he had killed his parents back in the 90s and he could never have them back. So his trust in the soldier's mental state wasn't one of the strongest things on earth. As long as Bucky had lived with the others in Stark's new headquaters,he tried avoiding the man. He did everything he could to apologize, telling him that he was sorry even for a crime he couldn't even remember he had commit but Tony still gave him an angry glance, full of hatred and vengefulness, every time he passed him.

Eventually Tony got over it, still not fully accepting Bucky but at least he tried to. And after all that time that has passed everyone was glad he did,especially Steve.   
With Loki new to the Avengers Bucky had finally found a significant other. Someone who was misunderstood, tortured, being mistaken for someone he wasn't; and after a while they had gotten closer. Day by day the bond between them had grown stronger. They wouldn't let the other one out of sight and god forbid someone was causing any trouble.   
So it didn't come as a surprise that when the quinjet landed on a friday night and a beaten up and totally bloody Bucky lay unconcious in Steves arms, Loki sprinted to his side, worryingly following the soldiers. Bucky's flesch arm was thrown around the super soldier's neck and held in place only by the angle he was carried at; tightly pressed against Steve's chest in fear he'd lose his best friend. 

"Steve. What happened?" asked Bruce, storming out of the building and directly towards the others. He took his glasses off his nose and came to a halt when he noticed that Steve wasn't getting slower. 

"Something went wrong. We think it was a trap, Hydra was prepared; they knew we'd come" Steve said angrily, storming to the hospital ward of the building. Bruce following. Even though Steve was as battered as Bucky, he still had been walking too fast for the doctor to keep up with him.

As soon as they arrived at the nearest unoccupied room they could find, the captain laid his best friend on the bed, Banner already starting to examine him. 

"Yeah, that's definitely broken. Two or three rips for sure. He's got a nasty head injury as well, probably a moderate concussion. He's got a lot of cuts. They're basically everywhere. We'll see how deep they are once we've got him cleaned up but looking at the blood he's covered in there might be a few that require stitches." 

At that Loki looked up. He seemed terrified. All that time he had been quiet, trying to comprehend what was going on and how he could've gotten hurt that badly. He wished he had been there for him. It was his fault and now the only person he'd ever considered to be more than just a friend lay unconcious before him. Bleeding from everywhere. 

"Is he going to be okay?" Loki asked softly, holding Bucky's hand as carefully as he could. He wouldn't dare hurt him any more than he already is. 

Bruce wrote something on the soldiers chart as he answered, without looking up. "I don't see why not, Loki. As soon as he's patched up he's going to be his usual self-" he stopped and smiled before continuing to write. "At least after the pain medication wears off. He's going to be loopy for a while, so don't expect him to make much sense. Especially with a concussion."

Banner and a few other people got Loki and Steve out of the room to care for their injuried patient. Steve didn't mind, as long as they got Bucky out of the woods just fine he was willing to do everything. Even if it meant leaving his hurt friend for a while.

But even though the captain didn't mind, Loki was outraged. He couldn't believe that they dragged him away from the one he so much loved. But the demi good figured that giving his emotions free pass wasn't going to help his Bucky either. He kept his anger to himself and thought that maybe he should tell him. Tell Bucky how he really felt. About them. 

Loki's thoughts were interruted by Bruce, sticking his head out the door and soon appearing fully.

"He's as good as new. He woke up during our examination, complained about the pain and drifted off again."  
Loki smiled. Yes, that's how he is, he thought. That means he's going to be alright.

"We haven't given him any sedatives but he's full of pain medication so try to be quiet when you go and see him, alright?." and with that Bruce said his goodbye's and left for the living room, trying to get the whole story from Tony and Natasha.

Loki and Steve didn't have to be told twice. As soon as Bruce was gone and both had thanked the doctor, they entered the room.   
It wasn't a room like the ones in normal hospitals. This one was bright, not because the walls have been painted white but because of the large window that reached from the floor to the ceiling. Bucky lay in the centre of the room, in the bed Steve had him laid when they had come in. A chair was placed beside the head of the bed. 

"What happened, Rogers?" Loki asked darkly; not keeping his eyes away from the sleeing form on the bed. 

"It was a trap. Hydra got us." Steve told him. But Loki already knew that. he'd heard the conversation the captain had with Banner before.

"I meant to Bucky." 

Steve hesitated for a moment and looked at Thor's brother. He wasn't so sure if he should tell him. Loki didn't seem to be quite stable at the moment. Ready to burst ou and kill everyone who'd let him get hurt. And truth to be told, he wasn't as innocent either. 

"A bomb." Loki tensed. His hands gripping the bedrail so thight that his hands turned white. "It was my fault, Loki. I'm sorry. I sent him in there without backup and-"

"It's hardly your fault. Sending backup would have injured more. I just wish I wouldn't have let him go today. I feel quite guilty. But no one's to blame but Hydra. How would you midgardians say? It's time to kick their ass." 

"Steve doesn't like that kinda language." came a tired voice from the bed. Both Loki and Steve looked at the man laying there, his eyes only half open but a big grin on his face.  
Steve was the first to break the silence.

"Good to see you awake, Buck. How do you feel?"  
"Tired; for the most part. But pretty floaty too. That's so weird, man." Bucky's grin only got bigger and bigger, followed by a small chuckle.   
"Anyone else hearing that ringing? It's annoying. I don't like it."

Loki smiled. It was funny to see how Bucky behaved. The normally quiet man who'd rather keep everything to himself and who was barely smiling showed more emotions than his brother. "Must be because of the explosion. Don't worry, Bucky, it will go away."   
Steve wanted to add something but was interrupted by his ringing cell phone. I really have to change the ringtone, he thought as he answered the call. 

The room had gotten quiet. But as soon as Steve ended the call maybe a minute later he said:  
"We gotta go, Buck. Tony wants everyone in the conference room, planning the next mission."   
As Steve started to walk, Loki squeezed Bucky's hand one last time before turning to leave. But the soldier held onto his cool hand and squinted.

"Hey, hey. Wait, where are you going?" he asked. It melted Loki's heart, hearing his sleepy voice and seeing his tired eyes.

"Stark said everyone, Bucky." he relied calmly and let the man pull him down in the chair beside the bed. 

"Yeah, I heard that. But for what?" it seemed that the pain medication started to fully take effect. What has only been the loopiness before will mix with confusion soon.

"For work, darling." 

At that, Bucky nodded understandingly, almost like he knew exactly what Loki had meant. Still squinting his eyes he looked Loki up and down, recognizing the black suit he was wearing, before letting his head fall onto the pillow again. He was exhausted.

"Right...the gingerbread house won't build itself." he said before closing his eyes. Still holding onto Loki's hand. For a moment Loki had thought that he might have already fallen asleep but as two blue, panic-fueled eyes glanced at him one more time, he grew concerned. 

"Loki?" Bucky said tiredly. His body wanted to sleep so bad but the thing he had to say seemed to be too imortant. 

"Yes, dear?"

"Please, don't eat the children. You're a good witch, right?" he said before his eyes closed again.  
Squeezing Bucky's hand a little tighter and running his other one down the other mans cheek he laughed.   
"Yes. I'm a good witch."


End file.
